


Sleepy Time

by Fletcher_Of_Mirkwood



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, F/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Storytime, Tony is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fletcher_Of_Mirkwood/pseuds/Fletcher_Of_Mirkwood
Summary: Morgan asks for a bed-time story about her favorite superhero.
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 44





	Sleepy Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a short one. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~ Lily

Morgan giggled as her father lifted her up in the air. "Zoom!" He said, buzzing the classic racecar noise as he flew his daughter around the room. "Whoosh! You're flying, Morgan!" 

She shrieked and giggled. Finally, Tony set her down on her bed. 

"I fly like I-ern Man!" She exclaimed. 

He laughed and smiled and smoothed down her hair. "For now," he said. "But you'll be something better." His three-year-old just smiled at this bit of wistful thinking, and he smiled right back. 

"What story do you want to hear tonight?" He asked her. "That is, if you're not too tired from all that flying." He sat on the bed and faced her while she decided. 

"Pete-y," she declared, pointing to her Spiderman bedsheets. Tony nodded and took a deep breath. He was expecting it, but his kid's name still hit him like a truck everytime he heard it. 

"Let's think of a funny one..." He tickled Morgan for a moment while he thought. She giggled. 

"Okay. Back when Mommy and I lived in New York City, we had a balcony waaay up high," he stretched his arm up towards the ceiling. Morgan obediantly craned her neck upwards. 

"One hundred stories up in the air, and Peter loved to use his spider-web and swing right up there. Every Friday after school, he'd come up to work with me. We'd talk and laugh and make crazy things. But Peter had to eat a lot, so we would always have a snack before we started. Remember that bit, Morguna" he ordered, bopping his daughter on the nose. 

"But one time, he was sooo happy because he was going out on a date with this girl he liked the next day that he skipped his snack, and we got right to work. Two whole hours later, Pete's stomach was growling," Tony tickled Morgan's belly. She giggled and tried to fend him off. 

"He was so desparate for food that he ran upstairs and grabbed the first things he found without bothering to see what they were. And he ended up eating celery and frosting! Can you imagine that, my little Morguna? Celery and frosting?" She shook her head wildly with a disgusted look on her face. 

"Well I couldn't either. I followed him to the kitchen and made the same face you're making. Then he realized exactly what he was eating and tried to wash it out of his mouth." Tony shook his head and sighed. "Auntie Natasha had left the frosting out after baking a cake, and he thought it was ranch. He made an absolute mess. But it was a good day." 

Morgan smiled up at her father, and he smiled back. 

"Time to go sleepy." 

"Okay," she agreed without any fuss, just nuzzling herself further under the covers. She's being too good...probably wants something, Tony thought. Well, he would deal with that in the morning. Right now, he just kissed his daughter on the head and said good night.


End file.
